Secret Keeper
by Bremol
Summary: Elsie Hughes is Downton's secret keeper which leads to all kinds of things happening. Series/Season 4 spoilers, major ones, so beware reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the story I mentioned on tumblr in my post about Green. I know where it's going, though it might take a bit to get there because I'm also working on an AU CarsonxHughes story. Those that have seen Series/Season 4 of DA will know what Green did, those that haven't but choose to read this story anyway, will know just by inference because I'm not going to go into detail. Green is but just a small part of this story...you'll see what I mean as it goes along. As of the beginning of this story, there isn't any CarsonxHughes relationship other than being friends. Whether more than that happens later, I don't know...that bit hasn't worked itself out yet.**

* * *

Edith walked on shaking legs towards Mrs. Hughes' sitting room. With a trembling hand, she knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came, she looked about to make sure no one saw her. Positive no one was lurking about, she slipped into the dark room and closed the door behind her. Carefully making her way to the chair she'd seen across the room, she sat down and waited, the letter she'd brought with her rattling slightly as she tried to control her trembles.

Mrs. Hughes would know what to do, she would know how to fix this. She'd always known how to fix the messes Edith had found herself in as a young girl. Aunt Rosamund had been amazingly supportive, but she was in London. Edith needed someone here at home to turn to and no one else could be trusted not to judge, to react badly. Just her Mrs. Hughesy, as she'd called the housekeeper as a girl. The nickname had never gone over well with the family, but Mrs. Hughes had always winked and smiled at her letting her know that it was alright.

She knew that Mrs. Hughes didn't look upon the family as Mr. Carson did, but the woman was kind, and Edith couldn't help but remember what the housekeeper done for Ethel Parks. Hearing a noise at the door, Edith closed her eyes to wait.

Elsie sighed as she opened the door to her sitting room and turned on the light. Shutting the door, she gasped when she turned around and found that she wasn't alone. "My Lady?" she whispered. "What is it?"

Edith opened her eyes and looked up, tears falling at the kindness and worry she saw in the blue eyes looking at her, patiently waiting for an answer. Swallowing down the urge to bolt, she held out her letter.

Elsie noticed the trembling hand as she moved to take the letter the young woman held out to her. Reading it, she blinked in surprise as she looked back at Edith. "Oh," she whispered when the young woman leaned forward, her head resting against Elsie's chest as she sobbed. "There now, Miss Edith," she used the name she'd called Edith as a girl, somehow knowing it would help to soothe her.

"Oh Mrs. Hughes. What am I going to do?"

"You must tell your parents, child." Elsie told her softly, her hand gently caressing Edith's hair.

"I can't. They," she shook her. "Oh no. I just can't."

"Someone in the family must be told, My Lady."

"Aunt Rosamund knows." Edith whispered as she continued to rest against Elsie.

"Then why not go to her?"

"She offered to help, but I," Edith stopped talking and began to cry again, her fists grasping at Elsie's skirts.

"Oh dear girl." Elsie sighed as she wrapped her arms fully around her, gently rocking her back and forth. "Shh. We'll think of something then. Your Mrs. Hughesy promises."

The kind words only made Edith sob, "You remember."

"Of course I do, dear girl. You were the only one to have a nickname for me. Even dear Lady Sybil never had a nickname for me."

"I miss her." Edith breathed as she calmed.

"As do we all. Now, come on. Dry your tears." Elsie smiled kindly as she was released. Sitting down in her desk chair, she held Edith's hand. "How long, dear?"

"I've at least four months before it's noticeable."

Elsie nodded. "That gives us time then."

"Mrs. Hughes?"

"Yes?"

"Will you start helping to dress me? I can't hide it very well in that situation."

"When the time comes, I will if it's necessary." Elsie promised. "Why don't you go on to your room? I'll make your excuses and bring you something to eat and some tea."

Edith felt her eyes water as she thought of the countless times Mrs. Hughes had made her excuses for her when she was younger. "Mrs. Hughes?"

"Yes?"

Standing up, Edith bent over and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "You would have been a wonderful mother," she whispered. "Thank you."

Elsie smiled at Edith and patted her cheek. "Go on now. You'll need all the rest and nourishment you can get without giving yourself away. You've the wee one to consider now."

Edith laughed slightly at the sound of Elsie's brogue. "Just keep saying that, Mrs. Hughes. Just keep saying that."

EEE

Bates glared across the room at Elsie, knowing she'd lied to him. "You lied."

Elsie sighed as she sat heavily in her chair. "I was asked to. She's protecting you. She knew that if you found out who it was, you would kill him. And then where would she be? You'd be hanged and she'd be alone. Leave it, Mr. Bates."

Bates stared at Elsie, hearing something in her voice. "It wasn't just Anna he was harassing at the dinner table. It was you. He knows that you know."

"I said leave it, Mr. Bates." Elsie warned. "Go find Anna."

Bates studied Elsie a bit longer then nodded and left her sitting room. He would go and find Anna, but he'd not be forgetting what he'd learned. Green would pay for what he did. Elsie Hughes' warnings against it or not. There were ways he'd learned in prison of disposing of someone without being caught.

Elsie let her head drop into her hands. One secret after another had been heaped upon her shoulders and she was growing weary of them. Anna, Tom, Edith – all of them trusted her, and she cared for them, she did, but…but carrying their secrets all at once was growing to be too heavy a burden.

Another knock on her door brought a groan. "Come in," she called out.

"Mrs. Hughes, may I speak with you a moment?"

Elsie nodded and motioned for Charles to take a seat. "What is it, Mr. Carson?"

Charles stared down at his shoes. "I've had a visit from Mr. Gillingham."

Elsie blinked in surprise. "Yes? And what did he want?"

"He wanted to inform me of your inappropriate conduct in the boot room."

Elsie sputtered, "My what?"

"You heard me." Charles told her. Looking up at her, he held her gaze, clearly seeing the fire in her eyes. "What is going on, Mrs. Hughes?" he whispered.

Shaking her head, Elsie got up and moved to stare into the small fireplace. "I'll apologize to him, Mr. Carson."

Her words caused Charles to blinked rapidly as he tried to process what was happening. "Are you saying that,"

"I said I would apologize, Mr. Carson." Elsie cut him off. "If that's all, I have several things I need to attend to before retiring."

Charles nodded dumbly, too confused to say anything other than, "That was all, Mrs. Hughes," before standing and making his way out of the room.

Elsie clasped the mantel, tears rolling down her cheeks as she allowed the stress to overtake her. After a few moments, she wiped angrily at the tears and took a deep breath, anger burning through her.

So Mr. Green thought he could intimidate her, did he? The foolish man didn't realize who he was dealing with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, another update, amazing really, but it sort of wrote itself. Thank you all for the reviews and follows.**

* * *

Green's eyes gleamed as he watched Anna smugly, knowing that Mrs. Hughes was watching him. He wasn't afraid of her, no more than he was any other woman in this house. "What a fine morning it is," he said happily. "Don't you think so, Anna?"

Elsie felt her blood begin to boil. "Anna, could you come with me please? I have a few errands to run and I'm going to need some help. I've already asked Lady Mary if it would be alright."

Anna, inwardly thanking Elsie, turned and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Hughes. Just let me find Mr. Bates to let him know where I am."

"I'm here, Anna." Bates called out to her as he stepped off the last step, having just come from dressing Lord Grantham. "I'll actually be joining you ladies if you don't mind, Mrs. Hughes. His Lordship needs me to pick up a few things in the village and send something in the post."

Elsie nodded. Perfect. Everything was working out perfectly. "Very well, Mr. Bates."

"Oh. Mrs. Hughes?" Green called out.

"Yes?" Elsie asked as she stared at him.

"Did you have something you needed to say to me? Only Mr. Carson told me that he'd spoken to you."

Anna blinked in surprise at Elsie then looked at Bates. She knew that her husband was still upset with her and Mrs. Hughes for lying to him about the man that had hurt her, but he seemed to be over it for the moment as he was just as surprised as she was.

"Yes, I do. I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the boot room. It was wrong of me. I hope you'll accept my apology and assurance that it will not happen again." Elsie's blue eyes bore into Green's, letting the man know she knew exactly what he was doing.

Thomas' eyes were wide as he looked at Baxter, both had heard the exchange, but only Thomas understood just what a grievous mistake Green had made. He didn't know what had happened to lead to this moment, but he did know what would be the likely outcome. Motioning with his head, he followed Baxter out of the room, wanting nothing more to do with the scene.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Anna whispered.

"It's nothing, Anna. Just a little disagreement. Let's get a move on. We'll need to hurry with our errands."

Green frowned as he watched the trio leave. He had been sure Mrs. Hughes would react badly, but she hadn't. Instead she'd apologized for the made up grievance and simply walked away. He'd never met a woman like this one before. They all fell for his charms and gave themselves willingly, or he took what he wanted. Not that he wanted anything from this one. Though he was sure he could take if he wanted because she was merely a woman and weak, and in this case old.

He shook his head. Whatever it was about Mrs. Hughes, he'd break her. He always did. No woman stood up to him as she did without consequences.

EEE

Elsie smiled at Anna. "I have a surprise for you. I've cleared it with His Lordship and Lady Mary. You and Mr. Bates are to stay in the village and have dinner. I also managed to soothe Mr. Carson's temper by saying that I would ask that you watch over the younger ones at the film. I hope you don't mind the last part."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Hughes? Who will look after Lady Mary, Lady Edith, and His Lordship?" Anna asked.

"Baxter will look after Lady Mary and I'll see to Lady Edith. Thomas will take care of His Lordship." Elsie informed them.

Reaching out, Bates grasped Anna's hand. "We'll be happy to watch over the younger ones, Mrs. Hughes. Thank you for giving us this time away."

"No need for thanks, Mr. Bates. I'm doing this for selfish reasons." Elsie held his gaze. "Forgive her. I care nothing about your anger toward me, but Anna doesn't deserve it."

Anna felt her lip tremble as she let go of Bates' hand and moved to wrap her arms around Elsie. "Oh Mrs. Hughes," she whispered.

"Shh. You enjoy yourself." Elsie pushed Anna back. "Just enjoy your time together."

Anna nodded and stepped back to her place beside Bates. "You didn't really have to run errands, did you?"

Elsie smiled at the younger woman. "I did pick something up, but no, I didn't have errands to run."

Bates studied Elsie, wondering just exactly what she was up to. She'd given in to Green's obvious ploy to rile her much too easily and without a hint of the anger he knew would normally have been there. He'd seen this woman's righteous indignation, heard her voice raised in a row with Mr. Carson over something far more trivial than being accused of improper behavior and having that accusation being made public so that she was forced to apologize. Shaking his head, he smiled down at Anna. "Shall we enjoy a bit more of the sunshine before going to the Grantham Arms?"

Elsie watched the couple, nodding with satisfaction when they turned and walked away, leaving her to make her way back to Downton alone. She needed the time to gather her thoughts, to make sure that every bit of her plan was perfect so that she could put an end to the nightmare surrounding her downstairs family and not cause more trouble.

EEE

"My Lady, I need to know if you have access to money outside of your father." Elsie whispered as she worked with Edith's hair.

Edith blinked in surprise. "Mrs. Hughes?"

"Do you?"

"Yes. But I don't understand."

"You asked me to help you. I've thought of a way to do this."

Edith turned to look up at the older woman. "That involves money?"

Elsie clasped Edith's hands. "Do you want the wee one?"

Edith felt her eyes water as she looked away. "I," she started to confess then bit her trembling lip to stop a sob.

Elsie pulled Edith close. "Shh, I know. You don't have to tell me. Fine then. Now that I know the answer, I'll tell you what I've decided."

Edith nodded then sat back, reaching behind her for her handkerchief. Dabbing at her eyes, she thought a moment then looked at Mrs. Hughes. "You want me to leave."

"We're going to leave. I won't let you go through this alone." Elsie gently caressed Edith's face then moved her hands to fix her mussed hair. "I'm going to go to your parents in the morning and tell them that I've received word from my sister. I won't be lying, I did, and she _has_ asked me to come for a visit. I _will_ be lying when I say that she needs me and that I must leave Downton, that I don't know how long she'll need me."

"And how will you say you need me to go with you?"

"I won't. You make frequent trips to London. Because I'll be going for an extended stay away, I'll have more bags than you usually take for London. I'll simply pack your things in my bags along with my own clothes. I needed to know that you have money so that you can live comfortably because my savings won't support us for long." Elsie tucked a wave into place. "We'll go to the station together and make everyone think we're taking separate trains, but you'll be going on my train. I'm sorry it won't be in first class."

"Don't worry about that." Edith waved it off. "Mrs. Hughes, you can't leave Downton, for me."

"Yes, I can." Caressing Edith's cheek once more, Elsie smiled tenderly at her. "I watched Ethel give her wee man to his grandparents out of desperation. My heart broke even though I agreed that she'd done the right thing. I," she shook her head, her eyes watering. "I won't do it again, my darling girl. This wee babe is going to have a life with its mother and father. We'll find Mr. Gregson. Until then, we'll go to Scotland. We'll go somewhere no one knows either of us. I'll be your lady's maid. If anyone asks, you'll be a widow, grieving the loss of your husband instead of joyfully awaiting the birth of your bairn."

Edith smiled slightly. "Mrs. Hughes?"

"Yes?"

"Going to Scotland," she smiled again. "Does that mean I get to hear your real accent?"

Elsie shook her head even as she winked at the girl. "Yes, My Lady. Now, let's finish dressing you. We don't want you being late."

"Yes, Hughesy." Edith whispered, laughing when Elsie growled and playfully squeezed her shoulder.

Elsie could still see the sadness in Edith's eyes, but it was good to hear her laugh, even if it wasn't as jovial as it could have been. Finished dressing the girl, she smiled at her. "You look lovely. Now go along. I'm going to set aside some of your things to sneak out of your room later and take up to my own so I can begin packing."

Edith nodded then walked to her door, pausing with her hand on the knob she looked back. "Mrs. Hughes," she whispered.

"Yes?" Elsie asked as she looked up from the wardrobe.

"Thank you for caring about me."

Elsie's heart nearly broke at the sadness she heard in Edith's voice. This girl had been overlooked her entire life. The last thing she needed was to be disowned and disgraced because of a mistake she made in the name of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is dark at the core. It's Green versus Elsie. There's physical violence, though I didn't go into a lot of detail. You've been warned. Thank you for all of the reviews, etc. here and on tumblr.**

* * *

Elsie made her way up to the attic, knowing that she was being followed. She had to get the cases for Edith's clothes, and she had to get Green taken care of. Two birds, as they say. Opening the door, she stepped inside, reaching for the light switch.

"I don't think so, bitch." Green growled as he slapped her hand away.

Elsie swallowed to steady herself. She could do this. This was for Anna and every other woman this man had raped. "Hello, Mr. Green," she whispered.

Green shoved Elsie causing her to fall from the force of it. Shutting the door behind him, he turned the lock before lighting the lamp he had in his hand. "You're going to regret crossing me, Mrs. Hughes."

"As every other woman that's crossed you has? Although I don't recall Anna crossing you."

"She's nothing more than a whore."

Elsie's blood boiled as she stood up and glared at Green. "She is not a whore. She's a very sweet, kind, young woman that was only being friendly to someone who was visiting and away from home."

Green narrowed his eyes as he moved toward Elsie, grasping her hair as she turned to move away from him. "You'll not defy me when I'm through with you," he hissed against her ear.

Elsie rammed her elbow into his stomach causing him to jerk her hair hard, making her gasp and stumble back into him. "I'm not your type, Mr. Green?" she asked, taunting him.

"You're old and dried up. The old butler's probably used you and gave you up for a younger, fresher whore."

"You like that word." Elsie growled as she stomped Green's foot with the heel of her shoe.

Green felt anger boiling in him as he shook his foot to try and get the feeling back in his toes. In his shock he'd let Elsie go and he looked up to see her standing across from him, her eyes sparking with a fire he'd never seen in a woman before. Straightening, anger making him forget about his aching toes, he moved toward Elsie, reaching out and catching her by the throat when she stumbled over a lamp that had fallen over.

Elsie struggled against the strangle hold, his hand squeezing so tight that she could barely gasp for air. Knowing this was going to leave bruises, she was glad she'd managed a meeting with her employers tonight instead of waiting for the morning. At least this way she wouldn't have to try and cover the marks, she wouldn't be seeing anyone other than Lady Edith and she could easily ask the young woman not to ask questions.

EEE

Staring down at the body of Green, Elsie rubbed her neck, her free hand and arm bracing her ribs, sure than he'd cracked at least two, possibly three. She hadn't intended for him to die, she'd only intended for him to attack her so that she could go to the police.

Seeing the blood pooling beneath his head, her eyes watered, and the tears, along with silent sobs, poured out of her as she collapsed on a chest. How was she going to explain this? Would anyone believe that she hadn't killed him? That he'd fell and hit his head on the corner of the old dresser as he lunged for her?

Covering her mouth when she felt as though she could wretch, she swallowed down the bile and the sobs. Gathering herself, she wiped at her eyes and face with her handkerchief and stood to make her way out of the room. Biting her lip, she picked up the two cases she'd come after, the weight of them pulling against her ribs and making her bite so hard she drew blood, but it couldn't be helped. She had to have the cases and she couldn't send someone for them, not with Green's body lying about.

Walking as quietly and quickly as she could, Elsie made her way to her room, Edith's clothes already there and waiting to be packed. She would have to go to the young woman to help her dress for bed. Or was it too late? She had no idea what the time was, how long Green had her trapped.

Opening the door to her room, she looked at the small clock on her dresser and sighed, she still had time. Dropping the cases to her bed, she hurriedly unbuttoned her dress and stepped out of it, tossing it aside. She'd have to get rid of the garment, its bodice torn beyond what she felt like repairing. Pulling another dress from her wardrobe, she pulled it on, thankful for the simplicity of it as she moved to her mirror to fix her hair. Her face hurt, but thankfully the marks were easily explained away by the lie that she'd run into a door in the dark. The marks on her neck wouldn't be so easy, but once again she reminded herself that it would be easy enough to ask Edith not to ask questions.

Grasping her sides to take a deep breath, Elsie felt her eyes water from the pain, but closed her eyes and gathered what strength she had left. Fortified, she opened her eyes and made her way out of her room toward the stairs that would lead her to Edith's room. Praying that she was able to avoid being seen by anyone.

As she walked, she pondered once again on what to do about Green. Her mind kept telling her there was only one thing to do, though her sense of right and wrong argued that she couldn't. Her sense of duty to the promise she'd made the young lady made the decision for her.

EEE

"Mrs. Hughes?" Edith asked as she looked at the older woman. "Why are you here already? And whatever in the world happened to you?" she asked, her hand reaching out to gently touch Elsie's face, her eyes skimming down to the marks on Elsie's neck.

"I thought it best to be here before you rang and I needed to get a few more of your things ready to take to my room to pack." Elsie answered the first question as she covered the young woman's hand with her own. "I fear I'm growing clumsy in my old age, My Lady. I ran into a door going up to get the cases for your clothes."

Edith cocked her head to the side and studied Elsie. "You're lying to me, Hughesy," she whispered. "And what of the marks on your neck?"

Elsie swallowed as she clasped Edith's hand away from her face. "I am, Miss Edith, but I can't tell you the truth, at least, not now. Trust me?"

"I always have, Mrs. Hughes."

"That's my girl." Elsie smiled at her. "Now, let's get you out of that dress and into your night clothes. You'll need your rest."

Edith nodded. "Just unfasten me. I'll do the rest. You need to sleep as well."

Elsie silently blessed the girl, knowing that it would have cost her to do everything required to ready Edith for bed. Just unfastening the young lady's dress was trying. "There now. Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Hughes."

"Now, before I go, is there anything you want to take that I haven't gathered already?" Elsie asked as she picked up the last bit of things she'd put on Edith's bed, her ribs protesting, the pain causing her to feel hot, her knees growing weak.

Edith saw the way Elsie's brow broke out in a sweat, the way her skin grew pale, and she wondered even more at what had happened. "No. If I think of something, I'll just put it in my bag."

"Fine then. I shall see you in the morning. Have a good night's rest, My Lady."

"You too, Hughesy."

Elsie smiled and nodded. She knew that Edith had used the nickname out of worry, but she rather liked it. It brought back such sweet memories, and at the moment, sweet memories were what she needed to drown out the memories of what had happened up in the attic.

Of the man lying dead in the shadows of dust and long forgotten pieces of furniture.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next chapter will have the household's reaction to Green's death and Elsie's leaving as well as Bates and Anna's realization that they were set up by Mrs. Hughes to be out of the house. Thank you for all of the reviews, likes etc. both here and on tumblr.**

* * *

Thomas moved out of the darkness, stopping in Elsie's path. "I know what happened, Mrs. Hughes," he told her quietly.

Elsie felt her heart pound. Thomas wasn't to be trusted and if he knew…oh dear. "Know what, Mr. Barrow?"

Thomas took the bags from Elsie and walked along side her to the waiting car. "I won't say anything, Mrs. Hughes. I heard it all, I know what he did to Anna and what he intended to do to you."

"If you heard," Elsie started but stopped.

"I couldn't, Mrs. Hughes. The door was locked." Loading her bags onto the back of the motor, Thomas looked down at the woman that had helped him. "You cared for me when I'd been turned out. I wouldn't have let him hurt you if I could have gotten in. I thought of trying to kick at the door, but that would have drawn attention and from the things he was saying,"

Elsie interrupted, "No, I didn't wish for anyone to know about Anna. You mustn't say anything about that. It's done. Leave it be, please."

"I promise." Walking her back to the house, Thomas helped with the rest of her things. "I'll deal with Green's body."

"And just how will you explain him being in the attic?"

"Never you mind that." Thomas shook his head at her.

Elsie frowned as she placed her basket and handbag in the seat then turned back to Thomas. "Don't do anything foolish, Mr. Barrow."

"I won't, Mrs. Hughes. You helped me, I'm helping you. That's all there is."

Studying the young man, Elsie saw the truth in his normally evasive eyes. He'd been unkind these last months, but the bit of him that wasn't cruel was creeping out now to repay a kindness to both her and Anna. "Thank you for that. Oh," she said after she'd settled in her seat and before he could close the door. "Don't be too hard on Mr. Carson, Mr. Barrow. I'll not be here to play the go between. He won't calm as easily if you anger him."

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Hughes."

EEE

Edith was stunned when Dr. Clarkson came rushing into the house as she was leaving. "Carson, whatever in the world?" she asked as he helped her in the car.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Lady Edith."

But Edith didn't believe him and pushed for an answer. "I'm not a child, Carson. What is it?"

Carson sighed and gave in. "A body, My Lady."

"A body?" Edith parroted, eyes wide.

"Yes, My Lady. The body of Lord Gillingham's valet was found in the attic earlier."

"Oh." Edith whispered, her mind whirling with all sorts of thoughts. "How terrible," she murmured.

"Yes, My Lady." Carson agreed. "Safe travels, Lady Edith."

Edith had to swallow back tears as she looked at the kind face of Downton's trusted butler. She knew that Mary was his favorite, but he'd never denied she and Sybil sweeties when they'd tugged at his pant legs or jacket tails as little girls.

"My Lady?" Carson asked as he handed her his handkerchief after noticing a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you, Carson." Edith whispered as she wiped at her eyes. "Must be something in the air," she told him as she handed the white linen back to him.

"Yes, My Lady." Carson answered, though he didn't believe her.

"Carson?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Are you sad that Mrs. Hughes has left us?" Edith wasn't sure the man would answer truthfully, but she had to ask.

Carson looked down at his shoes. "I will miss her, My Lady. I'm afraid I wasn't able to see her off this morning as she left so early and I was busy."

Edith nodded, not sure why Carson hadn't made the time to say goodbye to Mrs. Hughes, but deciding against trying to learn the reason. "The house won't be the same without her."

"No, My Lady."

Edith settled herself and nodded for Carson to shut the door, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying goodbye, knowing that if she did, it would make Carson suspicious. As the motor pulled away and began the journey to the train station, she turned her thoughts back to the dead valet of Lord Gillingham. Mrs. Hughes, she knew, had been up in the attic before she'd seen her. The bruises, the marks, the way she'd trembled and been so pale.

Dear god.

Hughesy couldn't have…

No, Edith shook her head at her thoughts.

There had to be more to it and she intended to find out.

EEE

Elsie stared out the window at the passing scenery. She and Edith had changed classes, at Edith's insistence, though she'd argued that she shouldn't be traveling in first class. The young woman had argued that if they were to fit into the story Elsie had come up with for them, then why would a grieving widow in a delicate condition not have her companion with her at all times?

Elsie hadn't been able to argue with that.

"Mrs. Hughes." Edith whispered to get the older woman's attention.

"Yes, My Lady?"

Holding Elsie's gaze, Edith asked the question she'd been holding in since this journey started. "Did Mr. Green hurt you?"

Elsie looked away, her hand going up to her neck, the other to her ribs. "Why do you ask, My Lady?"

"Hughesy." Edith pleaded. "I know he's dead. I know you were in the attic and I've seen the bruises and marks." Titling her head, studying the way Elsie was holding her ribs, she cursed herself for not noticing sooner. "He did more than that, though, didn't he?"

"I never said it was him."

"Mrs. Hughes." Edith scowled.

Closing her eyes, Elsie sighed as she gave in to the young woman's prodding. "It _was_ Mr. Green. And yes, he did more than the bruises. I wanted him to attack me."

Edith frowned as she gasped. "Whatever for?"

"Because I was going to go to the police and get him away from," she started then shook her head. "He attacked someone in the house, My Lady. So much worse than his attack on me. I'm bigger and could fight back easier."

"What happened, Hughesy?" Edith asked as she moved to sit beside Elsie, her hand resting on the older woman's arm.

"He followed me up to the attic when I went to get the cases for your things. I knew he was there, it's what I had wanted. If he attacked me, I could go to the police and make things right for," she shook her head again, not willing to tell Anna's secret. "He tried to strangle me and I struggled. He managed to crack a rib or two before he lunged at me and missed." She swallowed down the nausea as she remembered the sound of his head cracking against the corner of the dresser. "His head hit the corner of an old dresser," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or call the police?"

"I couldn't tell you. And call the police?" Elsie looked up at Edith. "My Lady, I'm a servant. No one would have believed that he fell into the dresser."

"Of course they would! Mrs. Hughes! You're reputation would have ensured that they believed you and the whole of the house would have stood up for you. All of us know that you could never kill someone."

Elsie patted Edith's hand even as she shook her head. "No, My Lady. The whole of the house couldn't have stood up for me. All of below stairs knew Mr. Green and I had fought. He went to Mr. Carson and accused me of improper behavior, then confronted me about it in front of Anna, Mr. Bates, Thomas, and Miss Baxter. That's enough witnesses to be used against me, even though they might not believe I'm guilty."

"What kind of man was he? And how could Lord Gillingham have a man such as that working for him?"

"I'm sure Lord Gillingham had no idea what sort of man Mr. Green was."

"So instead of calling the police, you left Green where he was, and went about packing. Even though you were hurt. No wonder you were shaking and so pale when you came to my room. Carson said they found Green, but why was anyone in the attic?"

Elsie looked down at her hands. "I'm sure it was Mr. Barrow that found the man. He assured me he'd take care of everything."

Edith blinked. "Barrow? Why would he do such a thing?"

"A favor to me, My Lady."

"I see." Edith tugged at Elsie's hand to get her to look up. "I promise, Mrs. Hughes. I won't ever breathe a word of what you've said. And Mrs. Hughes," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I know who you're protecting. There's only one below stairs that has been acting odd lately. I'm sorry our secrets have burdened you so."

"It's alright, Miss Edith." Elsie whispered, giving the young woman a sad smile.

"Now that I know what happened, I understand why Carson didn't tell you goodbye. You didn't give him the chance."

"He would have asked questions."

"Questions you couldn't answer."

Elsie nodded. "Yes, My Lady."

"He'll miss you."

"And I shall miss him, but I've a promise to keep." Elsie squeezed Edith's hand. "We're going to get you settled then I'm going to do what I can to find your Mr. Gregson. Your babe will have a father."

"We'll work together, Mrs. Hughes."

"But there'll be no traveling by you."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes." Edith laughed.

"Miss Edith." Elsie scolded playfully. "You should rest. It's a long trip."

"You should rest, too. You couldn't have gotten much sleep last night."

"None, if I'm truthful, My Lady."

"Then we'll both rest. The train stopping will wake us."

"We'll have a few stops before we arrive at our destination."

Edith nodded. "We'll be able to stretch our legs then. And when we arrive, will we have somewhere to stay?"

"We will, though it will only be temporary. I thought it would be best to find somewhere other than a hotel to stay in."

"There's a reason why Downton ran as well as it did." Edith winked at Elsie then settled back and closed her eyes. "Rest well, Hughesy."

"Rest well, Miss Edith."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters, but since this story isn't a happy one I didn't want to post during the holidays. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, etc., both here and on tumblr. **

* * *

Charles sat staring at the paper on his desk, the sounds coming through his open door floating around him as though they weren't happening at all. His mind wasn't on his work or the things going on below stairs.

His mind was where it had been for the last few hours.

Elsie Hughes.

He couldn't understand why she hadn't spent one last evening with him sharing a glass of wine. Why had she left him a letter on his desk? One that she'd asked him not to open until she'd been gone a week.

Why a week?

Why ask him to wait?

And then there was the button that had fell out of the dead valet's hand when he'd been moved out of the attic.

Picking it up, Charles stared at it.

He knew who the button belonged to.

It made his heart race.

What the hell had happened in the attic?

Then he narrowed his eyes.

Somehow he knew Barrow knew what had happened.

His under-butler always seemed to know about everything bad that happened in this house.

EEE

Anna fidgeted with her wedding band. She'd not had a chance to tell Mrs. Hughes goodbye, and she'd been upset, but after learning of Green's death…she shivered.

She'd seen Mr. Carson pick up the button. She knew, just as he did, whose button it was. What Mr. Carson didn't know, was what Green had done. He didn't know what Mrs. Hughes had done when she'd arranged for a night out for Anna and Mr. Bates and later the younger lads and lasses.

Hearing the distinct footsteps of her husband, Anna looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What did she do?" she whispered.

Bates sat down beside his wife and pulled her against him. "I don't think she murdered him, Anna, that's not in her nature."

Anna shook her head. "I don't think she murdered him, either, but he had a button from her dress. That means," her breath caught and she shuddered violently as she remembered her own tattered clothes.

Bates held Anna closer. The not knowing exactly what had happened in the attic would drive them all mad, but no one would know because the only person who could give them answers had left before any of them had risen for the morning. No sooner had he had the thought, then another crossed his mind.

One person in this house could give them answers.

He'd seen the look on Barrow's face.

The man knew what had happened.

That's why he was the one that found the body.

But what was in it for the devious under-butler?

EEE

"Do you know what happened?" Charles asked Thomas later that night when all of the house had finally settled into their beds, most of them too weary from the day's unusual events to stay up as late as was usual.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Carson." Thomas answered, knowing full well what the butler was asking.

"Don't, Mr. Barrow. I know that you know what I'm talking about. I want to know what happened and I want to know just exactly what you plan to do. I'll not let you ruin a good woman with one of your schemes."

"There is no scheme, Mr. Carson. And what woman would you be referring to? I found Mr. Green alone."

Charles growled in frustration. "If I hear one word out of turn, I'll personally throw you out. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson." Thomas answered, never batting an eye. He'd made a promise to Mrs. Hughes, he wasn't about to break it no matter what Mr. Carson threatened him with.

"You're dismissed."

Thomas bowed his head. "Yes, Mr. Carson."

Charles watched the young man leave and drug a hand over his face. Thomas knew, he was positive of it, more so now than he had been. What he couldn't understand was why he wouldn't admit what he knew. It wasn't like the under-butler to protect anyone but himself. There was only one person in the whole of the Abbey that Thomas Barrow might remotely care about besides himself and that was Elsie Hughes.

She was the reason the man still had a job after all.

And that thought suddenly made it make sense.

Thomas wouldn't be talking about what happened. There would be no snide remarks making people suspicious about Mrs. Hughes, because the one person in the house that knew what had happened, would be keeping the truth to himself.

EEE

Anna looked up at John as they stood outside Charles' pantry. They'd both made the decision to talk to the butler and tell him the truth in the hopes that they could all work together to somehow keep the truth about Mrs. Hughes' involvement from ever coming out.

Bates squeezed Anna's hand before raising his free one to knock on the door. Giving her a wink of reassurance as he turned the knob after the call to enter, he hoped things went well with the older man. One never knew with Mr. Carson these days.

Charles looked up to see Bates and Anna standing in front of his desk and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We've something we need to tell you, Mr. Carson." Bates began.

Anna nodded, swallowing down the fear that threatened. "Something we should have told you before. Maybe if we had," she looked  
down at her shoes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Charles frowned. "Sit, the both of you," he told them, continuing when they were settled. "What are you talking about? What's happened?"

Bates held Anna's hand tightly in his own as he looked from his wife to his superior. "Weeks ago during Dame Nellie's singing," he cleared his throat as his anger tried to swell and take over. "Green," he started then stopped again, not able to say what had happened.

Anna's small voice continued for her husband. "Remember Mrs. Hughes telling you that I fell?"

"Yes."

"I didn't fall. I, Mr. Green," Anna's voice broke and she shook her head, tears falling faster now. "It's my fault. She was protecting me, protecting us. She did it for me because I was too scared. I wouldn't let her tell the police or Dr. Clarkson. I made her keep my secret. And he found out she knew. Made false accusations against her to you. It's all my fault. My fault," she whimpered and buried her face against Bates' shoulder.

"I don't understand." Charles whispered, confusion clearly written across his brow.

"Green attacked my wife." Bates barely managed to keep his voice modulated. "Mrs. Hughes knew and confronted him with it the first time he and Lord Gillingham came back, the time they just showed up. He was taunting her and Anna at the dinner table that evening. Mrs. Hughes confronted him. He then went to you with the false accusations against her for wrong doing. The evening off, dinner in the village, chaperoning the younger staff at the cinema, all of it was her plan to keep Anna and I away from the house."

Charles' eyes widened as everything started to sink in. Anna had been, he swallowed, dear God. Mrs. Hughes had, he closed his eyes. The button. That's why it was in the man's hand. She'd, he shook his head. No.

"We know about the button, Mr. Carson." Anna whispered as she wiped at her nose and eyes with Bates' handkerchief.

"No one else knows about that. We'll keep it to ourselves. Do you think he," Charles started to ask but was unable to continue with the thought.

"I don't know, Mr. Carson. Mrs. Hughes, I think, could have fought him, but then button in his hand," Bates shrugged. "I just don't know."

"Thomas knows." Charles whispered. "He knows exactly what happened, though I don't think he knows about the button I found."

Bates nodded. "I suspected as much. How are we going to control him?"

Charles shook his head. "I've already confronted him. He wouldn't tell me a thing. Denied knowing what I was talking about. He's protecting her."

Anna nodded. "He would. She's the reason he's still here. She's the only one in the house that cared about him."

"So now what do we do? The police will want to know what happened." Bates asked.

"I know. They've already asked His Lordship for a time to come and speak with the household." Charles answered with a sigh.

"But Lady Edith and Mrs. Hughes aren't here." Anna reminded.

"I put a call through to have Lady Edith call the moment she came into the newspaper. They hadn't seen her when I called. She must have had errands to run before going there for her business. Though she still hasn't called."

"Do you think they forget to give her the message?" Bates asked.

Charles shook his head. "No. If I still haven't heard from her before turning in, I'll call again first thing in the morning. I didn't tell them it was an emergency. No need to upset her."

Bates nodded. "And Mrs. Hughes? No one knows how to contact her sister."

"Yes they do." Charles told him quietly.

"Mrs. Patmore." Anna whispered.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore."

Bates raised his eyebrow. "But will she tell us? Anyone that heard the confrontation between Green and Mrs. Hughes that day he forced her to apologize to him for his false accusations will know that she might be a suspect. And you know that Mrs. Patmore had to have heard."

"I'm sure she did. I'll take care of Mrs. Patmore." Charles assured them.

Anna nodded. "I don't believe Mrs. Hughes murdered him."

"Nor do I, Anna, but you know as well as I do that the police won't believe her if she did indeed have something to do with whatever happened to him."

"No, they won't." Bates whispered, anger coloring his face. "She's a good woman, but that won't matter."

Anna wiped at her eyes again, her tears having returned. "If I'd only let her call for the police," she whispered. "If I'd only let her help how she wanted to."

"Shh, now, Anna." Charles smiled at the young woman. "Mrs. Hughes cares a great deal for you and Mr. Bates. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself. Why don't the two of you take a walk? I'll deal with the rest of this mess."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson." Bates told him as he stood up and gently tugged Anna with him.

Mr. Carson was right, this was definitely a mess.

He only hoped His Lordship didn't question him about what he knew.

He hated lying to the man.

But to protect their Mrs. Hughes, he'd lie to the devil himself if he had to.


End file.
